


In the Name of Christmas

by Debboluh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Muggle AU, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debboluh/pseuds/Debboluh
Summary: While working at a coffee shop one December night, a handsome stranger come in from the weather.Muggle AU where there is only the magic of the holidays.While the gang did meet at Hogwarts, Draco was attending school in Paris.Inspired by Romantic Christmas movies, that may not have the best plot, but i find them enjoyable! (Shout out to 'A Christmas Prince' and 'The Spirit of Christmas' on Netflix)Work in Progress!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and some Place Names belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun with these well known established characters for creative purposes. I'm not making any money off this.

Hermione was working the night shift at a coffee shop in central London, it was easier since during the day she was studying to be a nurse. Hermione sighed to herself; she felt lonely. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with her best friends, Harry and Ron, in awhile due to her break-up with Ron. But all the same Hermione missed Ron as her friend and Ron’s family, the Weasley’s, as she had become very close with them in the past seven years since she had met Ron at school. The break up with Ron had strained her relationship with Mrs Weasley, and, of course, Ron, but most of Ron’s siblings saw the break up coming. One of Ron’s brothers, George was a quiet supporter. He had never been the same since his twin brother’s untimely death, but he was nice to Hermione and she paid him back by visiting him regularly to make sure he was eating properly.

Tonight was not one of the nights she had a scheduled visit to see George, but Hermione was bored, and while she wanted to hang out with Harry she didn’t feel comfortable because of Ginny, Harry’s girlfriend and Ron’s little sister, was a little more distant and cold, wanting to side with her brother, but also understanding why it hadn’t worked out. 

Hermione thought about popping in to see George after she had closed the shop. The manager had to leave early because her wife had gone into labour, it was a quiet night and she knew Hermione would be able to close the store by herself. It was seven-thirty, so only another half hour until Hermione could close the store. Since it was quiet Hermione had already started on the nightly cleaning duties. Hermione had the radio on a specialty station just for the Holiday season, she was in the back washing the dishes. The dishwasher broke last week and the manager had been too preoccupied to get it fixed. Humming a christmas carol to herself, Hermione missed the bell ringing when someone had entered the store. 

“Excuse me,” a bored-sounding male voice called over the radio, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts, 

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed, drying her hands on her apron, “Sorry, how can I help you?” she asked, rounding the corner, and almost stopping dead in her tracks. A very handsome aristocratic-looking man was standing in front of her, he had high-cheekbones and a pointed nose, his platinum-blond hair slicked back, accentuating his features and making him look unapproachable and intimidating, his charcoal business impeccably tailored. Hermione nervously straightened her apron, smiling at the customer she had never seen before. 

“I’ll have a large latte, with soy milk and hazelnut syrup,” the blond man asked, Hermione was sure he wasn’t much older then she was, yet he looked so polished. 

“Sure, I’ll get started on that now, do you want it in a mug or a takeaway cup?” Hermione said politely, as was the customer service response, the man sighed, his eyes roaming over the small coffee shop. She was nervous, their usual clientele didn’t look so intimidating, and those that did were regulars. However, this handsome stranger made her nervous, and when Hermione Granger was nervous because of a handsome man, she talked a lot. 

“Mug, I guess,” The customer said, glancing behind out the window, where they could see rain starting to pour down, 

“So, I haven’t seen you around here before, are you visiting London on business or leisure?” Hermione chatted as she worked the coffee machine. 

“uh,” The man hesitated, “Business for the most part. Do you own this place?” 

Hermione laughed, “No, my boss had to leave early; her wife is in labour. I just work here so I can pay for uni and eat,” she was grinning, enjoying talking to someone, “do you own your own business?” 

“I inherited my father’s business recently. I’m in London going over some accounts,” 

Hermione let out an impressed whistle, “How old are you? That’s impressive you’re able to own a company. I hope nothing too bad happened to your father,”

The man gave a nonchalant shrug, eyeing the rain outside trying to gauge if it will let up soon.

“What are you studying?” He asked out of the blue.

“Nursing,” Hermione grinned with pride, “I want to help people, and both my parents are dentists, so medicine is in the family I guess,” she trailed off, with a laugh

“Why not be a doctor?” He asked with a smirk, 

“Nurses do a lot more than doctors!” she huffed, sticking her nose up in defiance, while foaming his soy milk. 

“How long have you been studying?” He asked, still smirking,

“September,” Hermione replied hesitantly 

“So, two months?” He asked, she nodded, unsure of his motivations, he nodded in return, “Well, working in customer service will help in dealing with patients and their families, that’s for sure.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to argue that she had fine customer service skills, but he interrupted before she could tell him she was offended. 

“I’m sure you’re fine, I was just thinking about some of the medical professionals I’ve had to deal with; they could use some help with customer service,” he shook his head and sighed. 

“Here’s your hazelnut soy latte, mister?” Hermione asked, placing the mug on the counter. 

“Malfoy,” Draco said, reaching for the mug, 

“Oh,” Hermione responded recalling the events six months ago where Lucius Malfoy was involved with the tragedy that had happened at the student protests, the one many protesters had been killed at, including Fred Weasley; George's twin brother. Lucius had been investigated and found not guilty but it was decided by Malfoy Incorporated’s board that Lucius had lost the trust of the company, Lucius’ son, Draco, had been put in charge of the company, even if he was only eighteen. 

“Yeah, that Malfoy,” He smirked sadly, blowing on his hot coffee before sipping on it.

“Uh, that's five pounds,” Hermione stuttered, avoiding eye contact when Malfoy had handed her money. By the time it had come for her to return his change she had decided. 

“Whatever happened in the past had nothing to do with you, right? The news said you were at school in Paris. I hope no one takes out their frustrations on you.” Hermione had stated, hoping to give Draco some peace of mind in some small way.

Draco was shocked. He hadn't been talked to like that in all his life. He was used to being placated and more recently patronized. This person had no reason that she knew of to be nice to him. She looked young enough to have been affected in some by the the protests.This young woman was endearing. When he had walked in to get out of the weather and pull himself together after a difficult meeting and caught her singing in the kitchen he was already struck by her and the charming smile she gave to him. He already knew this was a bad idea.

“Thanks, Hermione?” Draco gestured to her name badge.

Hermione gave Draco a warm smile, “No problem. How's your coffee?”

“Really good,” he complimented, “You should reconsider your career path,”

“Prat,” Hermione laughed, starting to clean the bench-tops, “We’re getting close to closing time, would you like a biscuit or slice of cake on the house?”

“Wouldn't that be stealing?” Draco asked

“Well, we make our cakes fresh every morning, and the previous night's leftovers get donated to poor university students and the homeless people who live around here,” she explained

“Hmm, considering I'm neither I'll have to pass on that offer,” Draco smiled, taking another sip of his coffee and eyeing the woman blushing before him, “It's a good idea, though, donating food like that. I'll bet the business people who come in here wouldn't appreciate stale food, even if it is still edible.”

The were disturbed by a severe looking middle aged woman bursting through the door, and a large man in a suit behind her holding an umbrella. 

“Draco, so this is where you were. I've been looking for you. How dare you leave me there with the Nott’s, You know how vile I think they are. Don't you ever walk out on a meeting again, do you hear me?” 

“Yes, mother,” Draco replied in the same bored time as earlier, “excuse me, it's time for me to go. Thank you for the coffee.” He drawled at Hermione, placing his half-full mug on the counter in front of Hermione.

“Anytime, come back soon,” Hermione said as he left the coffee shop, not knowing if he heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione knocked on the door of the apartment which sat above the joke shop below. The door opened to reveal George holding a beer in one hand.

“Well, Miss Granger, to what do I owe this visit?” He asked with a grin.

“Just wanting to catch up; I had an interesting customer before closing.”

“Très intrigue! You want some wine?”

Hermione went to the kitchen to pour herself some wine. She was very comfortable here. George followed her. He had already changed out of his uniform and was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt; a far cry from her impression of Draco Malfoy.

“Draco Malfoy came into the shop!” she announced with excitement.

“What?”

“Yep!”

George was dumbfounded.

“Tell me everything!” he said to his friend.

Hermione started to explain what happened: He came into the store and asked for a coffee: hazelnut latte with soy, they talked a little then his mum came and told him off. George rolled his eyes.

“Minnie, love, not that. The details! What did he look like?”

“Oh,” Hermione breathed, “he's tall, maybe around your height, platinum blond, grey eyes, very handsome.” 

“Bugger,”  George swore, “I have a meeting with him in a few days,” 

“He owns this building, I had forgotten. Do you want me to be there for moral support?” Hermione asked, 

“Don't worry yourself, poppet. I'm sure I can handle it, I just might get a little distracted by how handsome that prick is.” He grinned, 

“Just think about all the other attractive people you know,” she laughed, elbowing her friend in the ribs, 

“That’s everyone!” George exclaimed, “I’m doomed,” he laughed. 

“Honestly, it won’t be so bad, he’s younger than you are, and he didn’t seem like an arsehole,” Hermione shrugged, hoping to calm her friends nerves. She left “unlike his father” off the end of her sentence. 

“What’s your plans for tomorrow?” George asked suddenly, 

“My class starts at ten,” Hermione shrugged, 

“Cool, well, you’re staying over tonight and we’re going to catch up on our shows.”

“But I was going to study tonight!” Hermione protested,

“Please, we both know you’re caught up and you’re on holidays soon. Just relax a little bit. Study tomorrow.” George pleaded,

“Yeah, alright,” Hermione rolled her eyes. She had many of these impromptu sleepovers at George’s in the last six months, she even had pajamas and toiletries stashed somewhere just in case. Hermione usually slept on the couch, while George fell asleep on the floor since they would stay up watching movies all night. There were two bedrooms in this apartment, but the other one belonged to Fred. George hadn’t been able to even walk near that door since his brothers death. 

Hermione got up to see if there was anything in the fridge for her to have for dinner. George usually made or ordered too much food, or his mother would stop by with a tupperware container of whatever leftovers she had at home. Hermione grabbed some cold casserole and heated it up in the microwave. 

“I should call Padma and let her know I won’t be back tonight,” Hermione noted to herself out loud. 

“Sure,” George called, “Do you want to catch up with Neighbours first or Eastenders? I also bought a DVD of ‘The Wedding Singer’, it had Adam Sandler in it. We saw it at the movies once,”

“Let’s watch Wedding Singer, then,” Hermione replied brightly, she hadn’t seen the film before, but sometimes George did this; said ‘we’ wheen he meant him and Fred, not him and someone else. Hermione didn’t want to upset George by saying he didn’t see it with her, but she felt guilty about it in any case. She called the share house home phone and left a message for Padma saying she won’t be home that night, but she will be there tomorrow morning before classes. 

The movie was good, it was cheesy, but it had some moment where both she and George burst out with laughter, and moments where they were both teary as well. But by the time it was over, Hermione was exhausted. She had had a full day at uni, and a closing shift at the shop. George wanted to put on another movie, but Hermione knew she’d fall asleep during it, so she wasn’t fussed at all. This was routine by now. The duvet Hermione usually slept under was already dragged out of the linen cupboard, as well as the pillows, so she was set. The duvet spilled over the side of the couch onto the floor and covered George, too. 

That’s how they were found in the morning by Ron, who had come to wake George up to open the store. Hermione on the couch, George curled up on the floor. Hermione’s arm had broke free of the warm safety of the duvet and found it self draped over George torso. It was obvious they were just friends, but that didn’t stop Ron from being a prat.

“Good morning, brother!” Ron yelled as he flung open the curtains, morning sunshine spilling into the lounge room, “Oh, is that you, Hermione, hope I’m not interrupting anything” 

“The only thing you’re interrupting Ron, is sleep,” George yawned as he sat up. 

“What’s the time?” Hermione asked as she stretched,

“It’s seven thirty,” Ron answered, from the kitchen, filling the kettle.

“Bugger. George do you need the shower or can I go ahead?” Hermione asked, George waved her off to have first shower so he could devour fresh coffee when it was ready.

“Come on, you know we’re just friends. I’ve told you she stays around sometimes so I’m not alone all the time,” George reasoned with Ron, 

“I know that, but,” Ron sighed, “I told you, I’d happily move in to the other room to keep you company,” 

“And I’ve told you, I can’t-” George sighed this time, “It’s too fucking early for this conversation. I’m sorry,” 

“I understand, It’s just difficult. The difference between knowing and seeing are, well, I wasn’t prepared, that’s all. I’m over it. I started seeing someone recently, we met at the Leaky,” Ron grinned, 

“Yeah? Anyone I know?”

“Susan Bones,”

“Nice, you tell Hermione yet?” George asked

“Nah, she won't care,”

“Bit of advice, don't assume anything, especially concerning women,” George smirked, “but, I’d wager she’ll be dating someone else soon, too,” George’s smirk and turned into a full-on scheming grin.

Ron didn’t say anything at first, he was just happy to see George look like was enjoying himself scheming about something. But when George started giggling to himself Ron had to butt in.

“I tell you what; you tell me what your planning and I’ll tell Hermione i’m dating Susan.”

George laughed, “Oh, no, you tell her anyway, and you wait for the surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your support so far! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of my characterisation, i haven't read the books are a long time and i live in the fanon world, so our darlings might be a little out of character, but i think the fact they are all muggles is the most OOC, right? 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you like this. your comments and kudos and bookmarks have really kept me going. xx


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were quiet for Hermione. Her boss’s wife had had a son and they called him Quinn, she had also contacted Alicia who was rostered to be acting manager while she was on maternity leave, so Hermione hadn’t needed to close the shop by herself. A few days past and Hermione had almost forgotten about her brush with Draco Malfoy. It was around seven-thirty and Alicia had tasked Hermione with mopping the shop floor while she cleaned the counter. George walked through the door of the shop, surprising Hermione.

“George, what are you-” Hermione started but she was cut off by Alicia. 

“Hey, George, how can I help you tonight?” Alicia said in a cheerful tone, 

“Good evening, my dear lady, I think tonight I shall have an iced mocha with cream, and could you be a dear and put vanilla syrup in the mocha, as well as sprinkles on the whipped cream? Oh, and why not a splash of peppermint in the mocha, too.” he grinned and winked at Alicia, 

“Sure thing, would you like that to go or have here?” 

“To go,” 

“Okay, name?” 

“Master Weasley,” 

Alicia rolled her eyes, regretting the automatic question, as went to make his drink. Hermione stood nearby, staring at George trying to figure out what he was up to. What was he doing having an iced mocha when it was 10 degrees outside. She was still kind of mopping the floor; stiff and distracted movement that could barely pass for mopping. She caught George's eye and he winked at her suspicious gaze. While Alicia was making George's iced mocha, Draco Malfoy walked into the shop. 

“Hermione, could you serve this gentlemen, please,” Alicia said politely and Hermione could tell she would rather serve the handsome blond man instead of deal with this ridiculous order by George. Hermione nodded and rushed behind the counter. 

“Hi, what can I get you today?” she genuinely smiled at Draco,

“Hi,” Draco mumbled, 

“Another hazelnut latte with soy milk?” Hermione asked, Draco smirked in relief that she remembered his order, 

“Ah, no, I think it's a soy chai latte kind if night,” 

“Sure, have here or to go?” she asked with a smile, 

“To go, that way if I get caught again I can take it with me,” 

“I'll fix that up for you now. So, any plans for the holidays?” Hermione asked in a friendly tone, like she had with other customers, she mentally berated herself, she didn’t want to sound uninterested or too interested in the face of his stranger she was attracted to. There was a fine line. 

“We’re going to Greece next week, my mother hates the cold, and she’s become somewhat attached to me since my father's incarceration. It’s a drag, but, I can’t complain, our property in Greece is nice. You?” 

“Oh, um, probably visiting my folks in Oxford,” Hermione blushed with embarrassment, feeling the difference between them and it made her self-conscious.   

Alicia was now done making George's iced monstrosity. 

Alicia sighed as she put the drink on the counter. The movement caught George’s eye, “George,” she said,

He ignored her. Alicia sighed again.

“Iced vanilla and peppermint mocha with sprinkles for Master Weasley,”

“Ah, yes, that would be me. How much do I owe you?” he asked 

“six pounds,”

“Are you still dating Wood?” George asked as he handed her his money.

“yes?” Alicia answered, wondering where George was going with this.

“Cool, Angelina still single?”

"Yes,” Alicia replied coolly

“Cool, will you be able to hold it together if I ask her on a date? I mean, I know you've always had a thing for me, and Wood is your consolation prize, but I just want to make sure you'll be able to handle it if I go with Angelina,” 

“Very presumptuous, George. Ask her out while I'm there so I can see her laugh in your face. Now take your drink,” 

“Nah, I've changed my mind, see you later Alicia!” George smiled and waved her off. He glanced at Draco and winked on his way out. Draco tried not to laugh. A bet's a bet. Draco had to ask Hermione to dinner now.

“Draco, here’s your order,” Hermione called Draco out of his reverie. 

“Oh, yes, how much do I owe you?” He asked, taking out his wallet, 

“This one is four pounds fifty” Hermione recited. Draco handed her over the correct change and a slip of paper. He grabbed his drink and quickly left the shop.

Hermione watched as he left quickly. She hadn’t even counted his money yet. The night was turning strange thanks to that stunt by George and now Draco basically ran out of here. Hermione counted his change and found a note in with it and she was shocked to see that it was his mobile phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Hermione had taken Draco’s mobile number out of her purse to look at it in disbelief, shock and sometimes fleeting resolve to call him. But she never did. This time however, she was looking at it with confusion as she sat on George’s couch. George had launched out of his bedroom to show Hermione his outfit. He eyed her silence and he saw the slip of paper. He grinned to himself.

“You’ll stare a hole through it, and then where you you be? I bet you haven’t even saved his number into your own phone yet,” he teased 

“I don’t have a mobile, George, they’re far too expensive, you know that.” she glared back at him and tucked it back into her pocket. 

“You bet I know it,” He rolled his eyes. They argued frequently about how it would be a good idea for Hermione to get a phone, but she scoffed at him and used the same excuse that she couldn’t afford one. 

“Bet you haven’t written it down in your address book, then.” George amended 

“He has a _property_ in _Greece_. Not even a house, a property.” Hermione lamented 

“So? You definitely don’t want him for his money, what’s the problem?” 

“The problem, George, is that I’m dreadfully ill-equipped to get anyone’s attention. My hair is so unruly I look like a troll doll in the mornings; I’m boring and generally unattractive. I do one thousand piece jigsaw puzzles on the weekends to de-stress from uni and work. I'm utterly unappealing! There is no way Draco Malfoy could ever be interested in me romantically. Besides, I hardly have any free time between school and work.” 

“And apparently dense, Hermione, you twit. You don’t see you the way the rest of us do. You may not look like any one of the Spice Girls or Kate Moss, but you have an intelligent attractiveness about you. Your eyes sparkle when you get passionate, and it’s so easy to rile you up just to get to see you get those sparkly eyes. You have an endearing quality about you, it’s charming, really. He wouldn’t have given you his number if he wasn’t interested. Get out of your own arse and give it a go.” George argued.

“Are- do you have a crush on me George Weasley?” Hermione asked 

“Of course not, my little brother’s ex-girlfriend is off limits, besides, I’ve got a date with Angelina Johnson. Look, if you don’t believe me, ask Harry, he’s like your brother right? He wouldn’t lie to you. Now, how do I look?” 

“Idiot,” Hermione said getting up to leave, “you look fine. I hope that flower on your lapel doesn’t drench your date, and land you with a slap to the face,” she laughed lightly. 

“Angelina likes my jokes, thank you very much, but sound advice, which I will take from my friend so I benefit in the future; something you should do. Now get out of here, go home and call Harry to confirm what I’ve just told you, or call that handsome rich-man before I seduce him and have a polyamorous relationship with him and Angelina.” 

“That will never happen,” Hermione laughed, “Have a good night,” she waved as she exited his apartment. She took the piece of paper out again to look at it, she felt her resolve return and solidify. 

It was still early and one of the few nights when she wasn't working. She started wandering down Diagon Alley. It was getting close to Christmas so there were people everywhere shopping. Hermione’s flat was a few blocks away, but she had to stop by Flourish and Blotts bookstore, she had ordered a reference textbook. The clerk she spoke to said the book when she ordered it say would take about a week to get shipped over, _and it has been just about a week_ , Hermione thought. As she walked in she couldn’t help but take a look at the fiction section. As she was browsing, she saw a hardcover complete works of Jane Austen, it was navy blue and had gold embossed letters. It looked so pretty Hermione flushed with excitement as she reached for it. She took the book and grinned as she felt the embossed letters.  

Hermione barely heard someone say, “So adorable,” she looked up suddenly with wide eyes, trying to find whoever had said that. Straight ahead, Draco Malfoy was standing a few meters away. 

“I beg your pardon?” She accused, 

“Yes?” Draco drawled as he walked up to her, smirking 

“Did you say something?”

“No, I was just walking past and you looked really happy, I didn’t want to disturb you. So, you like books, I take it?” Draco’s smirked wider 

“Um, y-yes,” Hermione stammered, most people had mocked her for this during school, so she was a little embarrassed. 

“Cool,” Draco nodded, “Do you like Jane Austen?” 

“Yes, I’ve read most of her works, but only in the penguin classics publications, this hardcover is just,” Hermione sighed and shook her head, “Sorry, that’s weird, right?” Hermione went to put the book back on the shelf. Draco stopped her, 

“Don’t be ashamed of things you like. You like books, so do I.” He grinned at her this time, still a little lopsided like his smirk, “I know what you mean about this hardcover, it is beautiful. You know what, -”

“Draco, come along, now, I do not appreciate you running off into a random store” The severe looking woman came up to Draco again, 

“Mother, this is Hermione, Hermione, my mother Narcissa. Hermione is a friend of mine, you met her before briefly at the coffee shop she works at” 

“How do you do?” Hermione blurted, unsure how to properly greet such a wealthy person and kind of stunned at the sudden interruption,

“How do you do,” Narcissa returned, arching her eyebrow at Hermione, “Draco, it’s getting late, we have a dinner appointment,” 

“I know where it is, mother, I’ll follow along shortly,” He dismissed, eyes alight and excited looking at Hermione 

Narcissa gave Hermione another once over and did her best not to roll her eyes at her son’s choice of “friend”, “Very well, Draco, but remember not to be late, we’re meeting with the Parkinson’s and you know they’re an important asset to the company. Their daughter and heir simply adores you. You remember Pansy?”

“Yes, mother, see you shortly,” he dismissed,

Narcissa left with her usual bodyguard trailing after her. There was another guard a little ways away from Draco, he caught Hermione looking at the guard,

“Don’t worry about Goyle, he mostly minds his own business, but he’ll make sure I don’t miss dinner,” 

There was an awkward pause between the two of them. 

“Are you going to buy that book?” Draco asked, indicating the Jane Austen Hermione was clutching to her chest, 

“Oh, yes!” Hermione exclaimed, having forgotten about it for a moment, she then took off toward to counter hurriedly. Draco chuckled to himself and shook his head, _she is really very cute_ , he thought, following her to the counter.  

“Um, hi,” Hermione said at the cashier, “I’d like to buy this, and I also ordered a textbook, I was wondering if it was in yet?” 

“Name” 

“Hermione Granger, the book was The Midwifery Model of Care,” Hermione added, hoping to help the cashier, who had now left to go to the back room to look for the orders, 

“Midwifery, huh? Is that your speciality?” Draco asked, 

“Oh, no, I’m still doing general medicine courses, biology and physiology at the moment. I’m not sure what if I wanted to specialise in midwifery, so I thought I’d buy one of the text books just to see if it would be something I would like. I think being in surgeries would be exciting, or in the emergency department, or even in ICU or recovery. I’m just putting my feelers out there. Besides, it never hurts to know these things,” Hermione grinned, 

“Ah, no wonder you haven’t called me yet,” Draco smiled, he made a note that he hasn’t stopped smiling since he saw her walk into the bookstore.

“Oh,” Hermione’s grin faltered, “I was going to call you when I get home tonight, you see, I don’t have a mobile, and I have been busy,” She flushed at the lie, she hadn’t been busy, just nervous. 

“I see,” Draco teased, “I’ll tell that to my hurt feelings,”

“I’m sorry! I-”

“I was joking, it’s ok. Look, I’m supposed to be leaving for Greece tomorrow, but I’m going to give my mother an early Christmas present, so hopefully we won’t go, but, could I get your number so I can contact you? If we don’t go, I would really like to see you again soon, maybe get a coffee if you aren’t sick of them? We can always just meet here and talk about books, or maybe go to the art gallery?” Draco was gambling.

“What? As friends?” Hermione asked 

“I was hoping as a date,” Draco said, losing some confidence 

“Why?” Hermione blurted, 

“What do you mean, ‘why’?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never been asked on a date before, well, not by someone who hasn’t known me since I was eleven,” 

“I like you a lot, Hermione, I want to get to know you better,” Draco said seriously, 

“Here we are, The Midwifery Model of Care for Miss Hermione Granger,” the cashier had returned, ignoring the dramatic moment between the pair of flushed faces in front of her. “Now, you pre-paid for this textbook, so that’s just 30 pounds for the Austen.” 

“Here you are,” Hermione said, giving the cashier her cash,

“Thank you, here’s your receipt, have a lovely evening,” The cashier said, handing Hermione her book in a bag. 

“Thank you,” Hermione murmured taking the bag and turning to leave the store, so stunned she forgot Draco was standing right there. When she was outside the store she had remembered Draco and turned suddenly to go back in for him, but instead slammed right into his chest. Draco’s hands caught her arms to steady her so she didn’t trip. 

“Sorry,” Hermione apologised automatically for walking into him, “Um, actually,” Hermione stepped back, flushed and trying not to think about how good he smelled or how warm he was, and started digging into her handbag. After a second Hermione brandished a pen triumphantly from the depth of her bag. She grabbed Draco’s hand and pushed up his sleeve  to write her number on his wrist so it didn’t wash off when he washed his hands later. 

Draco was silent watching Hermione throughout, she hadn’t just run off, so that was a good sign, so he just watched her instead, thinking about how her hair had smelled like jasmine when she had walked into him. 

“So, there’s my home number, tomorrow is Sunday so I don’t have school, but I start work at two in the afternoon, I’ll probably be home studying, during the week I’m usually out at seven thirty in the morning and if I’m working I’m back at nine, or if I visit my friend George I get back home at midnight or I crash at his, if i’m not working I’m back home at six or seven, but I usually visit George, so, maybe I should give you his number, too? But whatever you do don’t listen to him because he likes to play pranks of people. Actually school finishes at the end of next week, so I’ll be free in the mornings, but I’ll still have the closing shift at work” Hermione gambled, she couldn’t help it, she was nervous,” 

“Ok. Uh, If that’s the same George who owns the joke shop I already have his number,” 

“What? Oh, landlord, right?”

“Yeah, and he insisted we swap numbers, I think he flirted with me a bit, too, hard to tell. He’s not a bad guy; if we go on our date I’ll let you know all about our meeting, it was certainly interesting.”

“Okay!” Hermione beamed, if you don’t go to Greece let me know,” she smiled at him, Draco’s heart skipped a beat. 

“I really have to get going, how far away do you live? Will you be alright getting home?” Draco asked 

“It’s not far, I’ve been walking by myself for this long without much trouble,” 

“Are you sure, Goyle can escort you,” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Hermione insisted, walking backwards in the direction of her flat, “um, I hope to see you soon!” Hermione called. 

“Stay safe!” Draco called, “I’m screwed,” he muttered to himself, all the awkward things he said suddenly came back to him and as he walked in the opposite direction of Hermione, his hand hit his face, “ugh! ‘get coffee if you aren’t sick of them?’, ‘tell that to my hurt feelings?” oh my God, i’m an idiot. Goyle, when did I get this stupid?” 

“Last week when you first met her,” Goyle said with a laugh, 

“It was rhetorical. Thank God I’m an only child, because I think my mother would write me off of the will,”    

Similarly, Hermione was also chastising herself for everything that had fallen out of her mouth in the last fifteen minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance meeting, and another orchestrating by one George Weasley, and a third in a bookstore, Hermione and Draco finally have time to organise a day together. But does the date go well? Will these two be able to see eye-to-eye?

Hermione was waiting for Draco outside Flourish and Blotts. She couldn’t believe that he had called her back to say he was staying in England for Christmas. Even more unbelievable was that she was home at the time. The only free time she had was after the end of term, so she hadn’t seen him since that embarrassing conversation outside of this store last time. It was a cold Saturday morning, it wasn’t raining yet, but the wind was enough to make her shiver slightly. She knew she was early but she didn’t want to have Draco waiting around. Maybe they could stop by a cafe later. Draco had asked if she was able to have the entire day free as he had some plans, lucky for him Hermione wasn’t rostered on for work. 

Suddenly a handsome face popped up in the centre of her vision.

“Good morning, Hermione,” Draco smiled, “I was calling you a little bit, but you were too deep in thought,” 

“Sorry!’ Hermione rushed, getting flustered, “Good morning!” 

Draco chuckled a little, “Don’t apologise, so, do you want to browse Flourish and Blotts for a little while or would you prefer we go to a cafe to warm up a little?” 

“We can always come back, but I would very much like a warm drink right about now,” 

“Right this way, my lady,” Draco said, offering his arm, which Hermione took hesitantly.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long, I think it’s about five degrees out right now,” 

“Not too long, but I’m glad it wasn’t raining, that’s for sure,” Hermione commented, her tone letting Draco know full well that she didn’t think much of winter. He smirked. 

Hermione glanced curiously behind them, “No Goyle today?” 

“Oh, uh, “Draco stumbled vocally, “I - He’s, uh, well, I just wanted to spend time with you, and I wasn’t sure if he made you feel uncomfortable, but he’s … around.” Draco finally finished,

“Oh, well, I wasn’t really uncomfortable,” Hermione thought a little bit, “I mean, if he’s okay with it, it’s not really my place,” 

“Its fine, he didn’t want to be a third wheel, I just owe him a day off tomorrow, so I’ll be stuck home all day. So, where would you like to get coffee, my shout,” 

“I know exactly where, there’s a place around the corner,” 

Hermione lead Draco to a cute privately owned cafe which was very different from the chain-cafe shop she worked in. This cafe had a modern home backyard kind of vibe with plants hanging around. Hermione ordered a tea (“I don’t actually like coffee that much” she explained to Draco, who chuckled at the irony), Draco ordered a black coffee with no milk and three sugars. Draco ordered them both croissants. 

“So, is it too early in the day to talk about your meeting with George? He’s been surprising quiet about it when I asked him,” Hermione asked,

“No, I did promise I’d tell you,” Draco smirked. He had missed her, and the sight of her nose flushed with the cold wind made him want to hug her and take her somewhere warm. It was an odd feeling since he’d never wanted to actually voluntarily touch anyone else before. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward; he didn’t want to scare the young woman. He’d had his people look into her since he’d learned her last name and that her parents were dentists in Oxford. He was surprised to find out she was actually upper-middle class and didn’t need to work at the shop. Her parents had some of the same acquaintances with his circle, which bode well if they were to have a long term relationship like he wanted. 

“So, I was a little nervous about meeting George - I knew all about his brother and my father’s role in that so I wasn’t sure if he’d hate me by association. He actually started out by mentioning you and that you’d warned him that I was handsome,” Draco smirked wider, Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment.

“That git,” Hermione murmured, Draco laughed,

“No, it’s fine; it was a good ice breaker. It was a casual kind of ‘changing hands’ meeting anyway where we go over the lease and make sure everyone’s happy. Actually, in most cases my father’s leases were really strict on some terms, which I made a little looser. Mostly the board wanted to make sure everyone’s happy and trusts us so they still get money,” Draco shrugged, Hermione nodded in understanding. 

“So when did you two decide to storm my workplace?” Hermione asked with a sheepish grin,

“Ah, so, after the meeting we were talking a little more, like I mentioned before he flirted with me a little bit, but I said he wasn’t my type - he asked if short brunettes with curly hair were,” 

Hermione eyes bugged out of her head and she choked on the sip of tea she was taking, “wh-what!?” She eventually croaked out, Draco shrugged again,

“Uh, so then he dared me that if he ordered a ridiculous drink at your work and told your manager that he was going to ask her best friend out and not take his order, without getting it thrown in his face then I would ask you to dinner, although, I guess I lost since I only gave you my number, and this is brunch, I guess I owe him fifty pounds.” Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione stared at Draco for a little bit, trying to comprehend what he said. 

“Hermione?” Draco asked, reaching his hand out to tough hers, hesitantly because touching people was something he didn’t do and it may have been too forward - he really didn’t know. 

“So, you only asked me out on a dare?” Hermione asked timidly,

“Yes, but it was only really a catalyst. I don’t think I would have asked you out, regardless how attracted I am to you,” 

“Wh- wait, what? I don’t...” Hermione stuttered, 

“I think you’re beautiful, Hermione,” Draco said, trying to reassure her,

“Right, but,”

“It was a dare, not a legally binding contract; I didn’t have to do anything. It was only an excuse to ask out someone I was intrigued by like any other eighteen year old,” Draco explained, “Usually, any girlfriend I’m going to have would have to be vetted by my mother in some ridiculous attempt at making sure she was at the same ‘level’ as me, my mother’s words, not mine. So I’ve never dated anyone since I’ve never liked any one my mother chose,” 

“I.. Draco,” Hermione’s hand came up to rub her forehead, she noted her tea and croissant were finished so she stood to leave, hoping Draco would follow, she wanted to talk about this in private. On her way out she noticed Goyle sitting by the door and he opened it for her, as he was watching the interaction. Draco raced behind Hermione, having already paid for the food. 

“Shit,” Goyle heard Draco mutter as he walked past to catch up to his love interest. Goyle tried very hard to hold in the laugh that wanted to burst out, Crabbe owed him ten pounds. He knew his friend and employer well enough to know he’d botch up his first date.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hermione, wait,” Draco called after her, following along, Goyle behind the both of them, “I’m explaining it wrong,” 

Hermione stopped and rebounded on Draco, “Wrong? You told me you asked me out on a dare,” She huffed, she started storming off again, Draco recognised where she was walking and hoped he could be able to turn this day around, he was mentally kicking himself. She was right, that’s what it boiled down to; he had asked her out as a dare. Draco had to jog a little to catch up to her, she was surprisingly quick. Goyle was jogging too, he was annoyed that he was a third wheel on Draco’s date but it was shaping up to the very entertaining. 

Hermione stormed into Wealsey’s Wheezes, and past his part timer Dennis, and up to the manager’s office and pounded on the door, knowing better than to storm in. While she waited, Draco and Goyle had a chance to catch up, but still stopped a few steps behind the angry woman. When George finally opened the door he took one look at his friend and landlord.

“Bugger,” he said, stepping back to allow them into his space, 

“George, you absolute wanker! Did you think I wouldn’t have suspected anything? You barged into my shop and to bait Alicia for no reason, when you’ve actively avoided her for three years! Then this idiot gives me his number? Of fucking course it was on a joke dare you made! You know how I’m sensitive about that kind of shit since that toerag McMillan did the same thing when I was fourteen,” Hermione berated while smacking George’s shoulders. Draco stood by looking contrite. 

“Yes, shit, I forgot about that, sorry Minnie,” George said, his hands up trying to defend against Hermione’s sharp slaps to his chest and shoulders. He grabbed her hands when she started to crumble a little, as she started angry crying, “Hey, now, I’m really sorry, I’ll take full responsibility, you know what a terrible influence I am on people,”

“I’m angry crying you complete dick-bag!” Hermione said, shrugging him off of her, “and, yes, you are a terrible influence,” 

“Minnie, you should’ve seen the guy blush when I mentioned you; it was the same look you had when you talked about him. I had to set you two up,” George whispered to his friend, but in the small office Draco and Goyle heard it too. Draco blushed sheepishly, Goyle smirked. 

“Hey, Big Guy in the suit,” George gestured at Goyle, who pointed at himself in confusion, “Yes, you’re his guard right? You look familiar, tell me, how bad does this guy,” he pointed at Draco, “have it for my adorable friend here?” he put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. Hermione was watching Goyle now, wiping tears off her face with the back of her hand. 

“Pretty bad, he bought his mother a new dog just so they would stay in the country so he could see you again. Not to mention he was supposed to have some meetings today that he moved around so he could spend the day with you,” Goyle shrugged, not holding back, Draco looked askance to his bodyguard, “She should know,” Goyle shrugged,

“Look, Minnie,” George said, turned her forcibly to look at him, he cupped her face between his hands, bent over so his face was on the same level as hers, “Yes, weird circumstances. Yes, it’s my fault. Should he have told you? I don’t know. Whatever. It’s happened, it’s the past, and it’s over. Finish your bloody date. You deserve it. Remember that you are a beautiful, attractive woman, and my brother was a dick for mistreating you.” 

Hermione scoffed.

“You are and he did,” George said firmly. 

“Fine,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes, “I’m just going to use the washroom,” She announced as she exited the office. 

George eyed Draco warily. Draco stared back unsure what to say or do. Goyle looked between them.

“She’s been through a lot,” George explained, “If family wasn’t everything to me, I would have disowned my brother for what he did to her. Treat her right, do you hear me?” George stated firmly,

Draco nodded, resolve forming in his eyes, “It’s too early to say, but I’m in this for the long haul,” he said, and left to follow after to wait outside to washroom to escort her on the next leg of their date. 

George eyed the bodyguard.

“What’s your name?” George asked, nodding his head at Goyle

“Greg Goyle,” he answered,

“Alliteration, nice. I’m George Weasley,” George said, holding his hand out for a handshake, a sly smirk on his face. Goyle reciprocated both handshake and smile; he winked at George before he turned to follow Draco.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had splashed water on her face and dried off, but she still felt rattled. She took a deep breath to steady herself to leave the washroom. She didn’t expect to walk into Draco Malfoy’s chest again. His hands came up to hold her arms. He looked down at her; she noted that he looked dismayed. 

“I really am very sorry,” he murmured, “I’ve never dated anyone before, I hate to admit that I don’t know what I’m doing. I do want to date you, really. Would you allow me the honour of continuing our date today?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry too,”

“No, you’re completely in the right,” Draco said,

“But, it’s also a reflection of my own insecurities,” Hermione sighed,

“And that’s totally fine, normal, even,” Draco said,

Hermione nodded.

“So, would you like to continue our date?” Draco asked,

“Yes,” Hermione answered.

Draco grinned and grabbed her hand to whisk her out of the shop. Goyle paused where he was exiting the office to let them walk past him, and he followed along.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the morning went a lot smoother. Draco had taken Hermione to visit the National Gallery. Goyle, of course, went along, he didn’t care much for galleries, but he didn’t have much of a choice. The pair walking ahead of him was having a better time of it. As entertaining as it was for that patch of drama this morning, Greg never liked to see women upset, but George Weasley had proven to be an interesting fellow. Greg was beating himself up that he didn’t think to ask Weasley out for a drink, maybe next time. 

After walking through the gallery, Hermione had warmed up to Draco again, and felt more comfortable. Draco had loosened up as well and by the end, as the both of them had strong opinions about art, they ended up pointing out fun historical things about their favourite art periods (for Draco Impressionism and post-impressionism, For Hermione, it was Baroque and Romanticism). They both had a good time talking to each other about their favourite artists and art works. Soon enough though, it was the afternoon and they were all hungry, and getting close to the time of the reservation Draco had made at the Rooftop at St James on Trafalgar, luckily, it was close to the Museum, which is why Draco had picked it, and because he was able to reserve a private room for lunch. Hermione’s eyes bugged out a little when Draco steered her inside St James for lunch. She tried to protest that it was too much, but Draco waved her off and reassured her she was worth it. 

Goyle was always glad for his chosen career as it always included food whenever his employer went. 

Hermione asked for Goyle to sit with them as she didn’t want him to feel left out. He declined as he’s just there to make sure no one makes trouble (which Hermione doubted happened at all since she’s never witnessed anyone harassing Draco), and he didn’t want to intrude on their time together, but thank you anyway. 

The pair enjoyed some wine together and Draco relished in making Hermione smile with a joke or a witty comment. Hermione also enjoyed the way Draco looked at her like she was the best thing he’d ever seen. She also noted how hard he was trying to make sure she had a good time. It was nice. 

Greg noticed that they were getting close to the end of their lunch, so he went to downstairs to check to see if the exit of clear, but as he arrived in the lobby he noted that a few protesters had arrived, having been signalled at some stage that a Malfoy was having lunch at St James. 

“Shit,” Greg cursed as he took out his phone to text Draco and stay where they were until he called the car around and inquire about access and using the staff entrance. 

Draco’s phone beeped just when he was in the middle of telling Hermione that he was hoping she was having a good time, and that he hoped she liked the next thing he was prepared for them. His eyebrows knitted together as he read the text.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, 

“It’s from Goyle; we’ll need to stay here a little longer. More wine while we wait?” Draco asked,

“What is it?” Hermione asked, offering her glass to Draco,

“There are a few protesters in front of the restaurant. Greg is calling the car around so we can leave by the staff exit without causing a scene” he explained calmly, pouring them both some more wine.

“How are you so calm about this?” Hermione asked, her voice getting higher with her nervousness.

“I’m really not, I’m trying to stay calm so you don’t get too panicked,” Draco reassured, putting his hand on hers. Touching her casually was starting to feel natural to him. 

“Why is this happening?” 

“A lot of people hate my father for valid reasons, and a lot of them hate me by association, even though I’ve literally just finished school aboard and just came back to England. I haven’t even done anything yet, and they think I’m just like him,” Draco explained, a hint of contempt in his voice,

“That’s not fair,” Hermione lamented,

“I know,” Draco nodded, taking a mouthful of wine.

Hermione stared at Draco lost for words at his acceptance of his situation. She felt incredulous that he was being treated this way and that he did nothing about it. 

“Is there anything you can do about this?” Hermione asked, shocked,

“Not really, the board and my mother think I should keep a low profile and figure-head the company and act like everything is fine.” Draco shrugged, “They’ve been in business longer than I have. I wasn’t supposed to take over until I was thirty after shadowing my father for a while and running smaller companies and gradually taking over the whole conglomerate. Right now I have no experience and just doing what I’m told, and rather patronizingly, truth be told,” 

“Can’t you, I don’t know, volunteer at shelters or give money to the charities of the people your father ripped off,” Hermione stood and started pacing. 

Draco smirk deprecatingly, “That’s exactly what I said, but was immediately shut down by ‘my betters’, their words, not mine, the bastards. So I shut up and did what I was told,” 

Hermione got a look in the eye. It scared Draco, and it turned him on a little bit. It was a dangerous look. If he knew Hermione better he might’ve been prepared for her stubborn and outspoken need to help people. But he didn’t and he wasn’t. 

“Why don’t you just do it anyway? You’re in charge, right? Don’t make it a public thing, just do it quietly, then get someone lower down in accounting to leak it, or make the contribution significant enough that you might not even have to have someone leak the donation. They aren’t going to fire you, they’ve hired you as the, so called, ‘figure head’ when you’ve just finished high school, the most they’re likely to do is give you a talking to, but by then you’ve already donated to some good causes or showed support in whatever the opposite of your father’s ideologies are.” 

“Holy crap, you’re right. Fuck,” Draco stood to meet Hermione where she was pacing, taking her face between his hands, “you’re so smart, I love that about you,” 

They stared at each other for a moment, attraction and heat fizzing between them, and then Goyle burst in the door, ruining the moment. 

“It’s time to go, the car is here and the manager downstairs is alerted. Oh, pardon me,” Goyle said, suddenly realising the pair was sharing an intimate moment. Draco’s ears were pink, but Hermione’s face went red in embarrassment, and stepped back from Draco. 

“Alright, then, let’s go,” Draco said, taking Hermione’s hand and following Goyle’s lead.


End file.
